Benjamin broadway gets grounded 1 week in the row
My characters for my grounded series and scripts.png benjamin broadway: yuck i'm dirty, i'm going to take a bath! there i go now that i'm undressed, i'm going to get in the tub! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o! oh my god! that was warm! oh no! the house is overflooded, because i forgot to turn off the water! benjamin broadway's dad: benjamin broadway, i cannot believe you flooded the house! you're grounded! benjamin broadway: you are going to pay! news anchor: hello, is this the random animate news network? today's news is about a kid who throw a giant rock at obama and we don't know what it is? unnamed man: well, it all started when i walked into obama's office! hold on a second, it was benjamin broadway, you should be grounded by your parents! police officer: i didn't see benjamin broadway walked into obama's office! it was still benjamin broadway, you are going to jail in the minute! news anchor: that is all, and we will see you all later! benjamin broadway's dad: benjamin broadway, i cannot believe you throw a giant rock at obama you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded! benjamin broadway's mom: there will be no tv no movies no video games no life and many more! go upstairs to your room right now! benjamin broadway: i'm going to have plastic surgery because i have never change my look for a long period of time! the flea: the doctor is here! benjamin broadway: oh you look like the flea from mucha lucha! the flea: the flea knows, now let's get started! benjamin broadway: wow, i look cool, i'm going home now! benjamin broadway's mom: oh no! stranger, what are you doing in our house? benjamin broadway: i got plastic surgery, what do you guys think of my new look? benjamin broadway's dad: benjamin broadway, how dare you get plastic surgery! you're grounded! who did this? you're grounded for knocking down the family tree, now get in the house! benjamin, where have you been? benjamin broadway: i was in the night club! benjamin broadway's mom: that's it! you're grounded! benjamin broadway's dad: we are going to get plastic surgery because we have not change our looks for over a cenutry! buena girl: the doctor is here! benjamin broadway's mom: you look like buena girl from mucha lucha! buena girl: i know, let's get started! benjamin broadway's mom: so benjamin broadway, what do you think about our looks? benjamin broadway: you both look ugly crazy and old! benjamin broadway's dad: you called us ugly crazy and old, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! you're grounded! benjamin broadway: i need a camera! dad, can i borrow your camera? benjamin broadway's dad: here, but don't drop it or i will get angry! benjamin broadway: thank you dad, i love you you are the best! ok, let's see what this baby can do? oh no! i dropped it! what will my dad say? benjamin broadway's dad: you dropped my camera? that's it! you are grounded for life! Category:Grounded series